Technical Field
The invention relates to user relationship management. More particularly, the invention relates to analyzing interactions between a user and an agent.
Description of the Background Art
Currently, users may interact with agents using a variety of channels, such as voice, chat, forums, social networks, and so on. These interactions may relate to the user requesting information from the agent, where the information may be related to sales and/or service. In a sales interaction, users approach a customer care agent with the intent of buying some commodity; whereas in service interactions, users approach a customer care agent for solutions to issues concerning commodities they have already purchased. Such interactions comprise conversations between the agent and the user that are targeted towards the goal of solving the user's problem. These interactions may lead to conclusions, such as the agent resolving the issue and/or query of the user, the user terminating the interaction, the agent terminating the interaction, and so on.
Currently, only minimal analysis is performed on the data that results from these interactions. It is not presently known how to analyze and apply such interaction data effectively.